Model Day M7 ATF AU
by senorabutterfly
Summary: The boys get together to work on one of Ezra's steamboat models. Not mine, no profit made. Fourth follow-up to Hidden Talents.


Model Day M7 ATF AU

"Let's see…we've got model glue, tweezers, hobby knife, magnifying glass, paint, brushes, newspaper to protect the table with… are we missing anything?" asked Josiah Sanchez as he looked over Chris Larabee's covered dining table.

"Somethin' to use all that stuff on…" answered Vin Tanner as he stood hip-shot by the counter with a cup of coffee in his hands and a grin on his handsome face.

Josiah laughed. "Oh, yeah. I forgot for a minute that Ezra was bringing the model." The profiler looked around. "Where is he anyway?"

Chris walked in about that time, shooing Tanner away from the coffee pot that he seemed to be guarding. Like anybody except maybe Josiah actually _wanted_ any of that road tar that Vin made. But the sniper had gotten to the kitchen before Chris himself that morning and they were stuck with the brew that was strong enough to eat the mug if you didn't drink it fast enough. That or he could make a new pot. That was probably why Vin was keeping a close eye on his concoction. He should really just get a second…maybe even third…coffee maker mused Larabee as he poured half a cup and then generously added creamer. Normally he drank his black, but Vin's version required some doctoring to make it palatable, even to the brewer himself.

"He's on his way." the blond answered Sanchez's question about Standish. "Just got a text from him. There was a fender-bender a few miles down the road and traffic was stopped, but he's fine and they're moving the vehicles out of the way, so he should be here in ten minutes or so." The green eyes flicked to the sandy-haired figure leaning next to him. "Gives me time to make a pot of that gourmet coffee blend he likes."

Vin made a face, but moved out of the way as Chris reached up for said item.

"Y'all just don't know good coffee when ya taste it." grumbled the sharpshooter.

"Nah son, that's the problem….we _do._ And what you make ain't it." averred Buck Wilmington as he added another spoonful of sugar to his cup of the dark brew. Like Larabee, he didn't usually put so much stuff in his, but desperate times called for desperate measures.

They all knew Vin had gotten used to the strong liquid in the Army, and then used it when he was bounty hunting to keep him awake and alert through long stakeouts. Even he added plenty of sweetener and usually milk or flavored creamer however. The others were convinced that he kept making it now just to harass them. The wide grin the slender form currently wore didn't dispute that theory either.

Josiah was joined by Nathan Jackson, who laid down a pair of old forceps that he thought might be good for handling some of the smaller pieces of the model Standish was bringing.

They'd all participated in a 'Hidden Talents' game a few months earlier when they were iced in after an arduous bust, and the undercover agent had revealed that he put together model steamboats to de-stress and shed his undercover personas after a case. The others had been intrigued and offered to help work on them with him. When the weather was nice, they were all usually doing something outside, but today the forecast had called for rain, which had materialized. Deciding it was the perfect day to work on one of Ezra's models, especially since the gambler had just ended an assignment a few days before, they had all agreed to congregate at Chris' ranch.

The lean leader had just finished making the fresh coffee when Standish pulled up. JD Dunne, their resident electronics tech, opened the door as the undercover agent dashed up onto the porch, a plastic covered parcel in one hand and umbrella in the other.

Laying the item down in the kitchen, the well-built form shed his rain coat and reached gratefully for the cup of fragrant coffee that Chris handed him. JD was eagerly unwrapping the box to see what the model looked like.

The packaging was about two feet long and had a picture of a white side-wheeler with majestic black fluted stacks and intricate detailing on the front.

"Wow, Ez! This looks really cool!" offered the electronics tech as he turned the box over to read the back.

Buck was peering over the younger brunet. "Looks expensive, too."

The chestnut-haired figure gave a minute shrug. "Indeed it was, relatively speaking. However, it is of the best quality and will give a very realistic look when finished. This particular brand is rather the top of the line as far as wooden kits go. I thought as this was our first joint venture in model building and we are planning on spending the weekend working on it, that we should have proper inspiration for our endeavors."

At his nod, Buck took the box and picking up one of the hobby knives, carefully opened it. The cardboard was filled with minute pieces in a variety of materials and finishes.

The hull was of solid pine, and other parts were of pre-cut birch. There was a sheet of small brass parts, white metal windows and doors, and tiny brass and copper fittings. The superstructure consisted of a pilot house, cabins, machine-turned smokestacks, and boilers. There were paddlewheels, lifeboats, and anchors included as well. Six huge pages of plans and an instruction manual rested underneath the various pieces.*

Chris leaned over and picked up the wood for the deck and cabin walls. The blond brows rose in surprise. "This is walnut and basswood. They went all out on authenticity. I'm impressed."

Standish gave a pleased smile and carried his coffee over to peer at the assorted contents.

"How big will she be when she's assembled?" asked Vin in curiosity.

"Approximately twenty-four inches long and eleven high, I believe." answered the gambler. Josiah took the box from JD and checked the dimensions.

"Yep. That's right."

Chris nodded in satisfaction. "We can divide up the pieces and all work on a different part, then fit her together this afternoon. Tomorrow after the glue sets, she can get her paint job."

Nathan looked over at Standish. "She's gonna be mostly white I know, but what's the accent color gonna be?"

"The hull will be black, but I thought I would do the name in navy blue." The well-built form set down his cup and pulled a couple of small packages out of his pocket. "I also have some assorted flags and other accessories here. There's a stand in the Jag, but I didn't have enough hands to carry it and the model along with my umbrella."

Vin shook his head. "Don't need it right now anyway. We can get it out tomorrow after she's painted."

Pleased with the arrangements, the men finished their coffee and put the cups in the sink so they wouldn't risk spilling anything on the parts. Next they spent a few minutes divvying up the sections of the ship to be put together.

Once everyone had their assigned segments, they pulled up the chairs and settled in to work. Josiah could do intricate paper cuts with scissors, but he wasn't so sure his big hands would work well with the smaller pieces, so he took on the chore of reading the instructions for the others, passing around the tools, and so forth.

The men worked steadily until lunch time, pausing then to fix sandwiches and take a break from leaning over the parts of the riverboat. Feeling comfortable with the others, Ezra shared a few more memories from his past that involved the steamship models. The rest agreed it was a shame that he'd had to leave most of them behind when he and Maude had moved on from whatever location they had been occupying at the time.

Finishing their food and coffee, the group returned to the now partially assembled parts on the table. Working carefully, they slowly put the whole riverboat together, each treating the fragile parts as though they were more than a collection of wood and metal. As indeed they were to the seven friends. They were a symbol of their brotherhood and the fact that any one of them was safe to share their secrets with the rest and still be accepted.

Around six the whole frame was finally glued together, and amazingly enough without any mishaps. They gingerly set it aside to dry, moving on to the question of what was for supper.

After pork chops and fried potatoes, they settled into the living room to have a beer or two and round out their day. Even as they discussed other things, occasionally one or the other would get up and go over to peruse the model from a safe distance or pick up the box to examine the color scheme in the cover photo and/or the various small accoutrements that would finish it out realistically.

Saying goodnight a little after ten, the men separated to head to 'their' rooms. Standish was the last to leave the living room, promising to turn out the lights on his way out.

He padded softly up to the model and spent a few minutes admiring the sleek lines and elegant shape. Visions of his solitary efforts in the past mingled with the pleasant images of the seven of them working on the ship today. The difference was a comforting one. It wasn't just the fact of help with the model, it was a symbol that he could expect assistance from his companions no matter what endeavor faced him.

"That is indeed a wonderful change from the past." murmured the smooth voice almost silently as he turned away and headed to his room, flipping off the lights as he passed.

77777777777777777777777777777

The next morning, after breakfast and the ranch chores had been attended to, Vin went out and got the stand for the riverboat out of the Jag. They moved the now dry steamship back to the table.

Josiah volunteered to paint the white upper parts of the ship and the black part of the hull that would be below the water line. The rest worked getting the tiny flags and other final accessories ready. Chris went to clean off a spot on one of the shelves inside the glass-fronted curio cabinet that stood in one corner of the living room. He paused to take stock of the items residing there.

A toy horse he'd carved for Adam rested on the top shelf next to Sarah's favorite music box. The small painting of the three of them that she'd had done by an artist friend and given to Chris for his birthday the year before the fatal tragedy stood to one side, his wedding ring lying in front of it. Her's had been melted too badly to be salvaged after the fire.

The second shelf held a set of silver spurs that were a gift from Vin, a couple of his rodeo buckles, his SEAL insignia, and a few other momentos and small gifts.

The third where he was making room for the model had been occupied by a couple of framed ATF commendations, but he didn't mind storing them away at all. They could join the various citations and awards from the Navy, Denver P.D., and earlier ATF honors; the assortment of military medals including the Navy Cross, Purple Heart and marksmanship badges; the various horseshow trophies and other rodeo buckles he'd accumulated; etc. It wasn't that he wasn't proud of the honors, but Chris had never been the type to brag about his talents and covering the walls and shelves with the impressive collection of items seemed like the epitome of grandstanding to him. Besides, many of the military commendations were for missions which were still classified, so he couldn't talk about them to anyone but Buck anyway.

And this side-wheeler was a physical expression of the closeness of the seven team members that were like brothers, and it was especially memorable since it was a figurative representation of the fact that Standish had finally allowed himself to truly become a part of the family by sharing some of his most cherished secrets and memories.

Shaking his head to clear the thoughts away, the blond laid the framed awards aside to put up later and strolled back to the dining table.

They again put the steamship up to dry, amusing themselves with a few hands of poker and some ball games, etc.

Later that afternoon, they carried the riverboat to the dining table one last time. Chris and Buck fastened the flags to the poles since they were the naval men and knew which should be located where. The final bits and pieces were put in place and then Ezra tilted the ship carefully so that he could paint the name on the sides.

"What are ya gonna call her, Ez?" asked Wilmington in curiosity.

Standish gave a gold-toothed grin as he took up the small paintbrush and dipped it in the dark blue paint.

"Since I gave my very first one the appellation of 'Dixie Queen', I believe I shall christen this one the 'Dixie Queen II'."

The rest nodded in approval, watching as the southerner deftly added the name, the tip of his tongue stuck out in concentration as he worked.

When he finished, the group stepped back to take in the final product. The paddleboat gleamed in the overhead light, the brass and copper fittings and navy-hued trim contrasting elegantly with the white superstructure. Standish had even brought some mini trunks and other luggage, an in-scale hand cart, and coils of thin rope that were correct to the period.

Gently moving the piece to the now clear shelf, Ezra set it carefully on its mahogany stand, placing the miniature accessories next to it so that it looked like the ship was at dock, getting ready to be boarded.

Giving a sigh of contentment, he backed up and let Chris shut the glass door to the curio cabinet.

The men clustered around, making approving comments as they took in the final placement. Ezra snapped a couple of pictures with his phone, then the group headed into the kitchen to fix something to eat. Listening to the expected joking and teasing, the chestnut-haired figure sat down at the bar and took the knife and bowl of potatoes that Josiah handed him to peel.

Laughing at one of Buck's more outrageous comments and ducking as JD nearly bumped into him getting away from the taller brunet, he let out another sigh.

He had to say that this had been a model day.

By DMA

*Description of the model taken from the Robert E. Lee kit by Amati.


End file.
